Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information. In some instances, a user can interact with media devices (e.g., smart televisions, digital media players, or other over-the-top devices) using one or more software applications running on a computing device.